


lights

by ofsaturn



Category: VIXX
Genre: Car rides, Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, i guess?? idk, sleepy feeling things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsaturn/pseuds/ofsaturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which sanghyuk's heart settles into the palms of taekwoon's hands at the slightest touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lights

**Author's Note:**

> sleepy car rides, sleepy taekhyuk, me crying in the distance

“asleep?” 

it takes him a moment to respond, brain sluggish, mouth even more so. his brain is ridden with thoughts of cold-sided pillows and heavy comforters, but when sanghyuk lets his head lull to the side and his eyes crack open to glance at taekwoon, he shakes his head. as much as he wants to be asleep, he isn't. 

he can hear the buzz of music playing from taekwoon’s earbuds beside him and feels him shift. the rumble of their car’s engine is the only other noise, punctuated by the sound of wheels running over ridges along concrete. they’ve been on the freeway for about an hour, the steady path and flickering lights putting almost all of them to sleep by then, apparently all of them but taekwoon. sanghyuk swallows and jerks his chin up in question.

“nothing,” taekwoon’s voice is scratchy and low, the way it usually is, but sanghyuk can hear the hint of exhaustion seeping through to his bones beneath it.

taekwoon pauses. “i was just checking.”

sanghyuk nods after a moment, letting his eyes slip shut again. his head rolls slightly with the movement of the car, so he slides down a little in his seat to get better leverage, spreading his knees until they bump taekwoon’s. he hears taekwoon clear his throat, soft and low as to not bother anyone else that might be dozing, and feels him slide lower too. sanghyuk counts every flicker of light along the insides of his lids, and wonders if it’s only because he’s aware of it that his heartbeat has begun to match the pace of them. 

taekwoon lets out a tiny breath through his nose, shoulders tense, knee quivering in small bounces. it almost seems like he’s waiting for something, sanghyuk thinks when he peeks over again, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. the screen of taekwoon’s ipod casts an eerie glow onto his face, leaving his skin washed out and gray-blue like the sky on a rainy day. 

taekwoon’s lips are raw and bitten and sanghyuk can’t help but notice how the top one puckers at the middle, can’t help but notice how it does the very same thing when taekwoon is trying not to smile and failing at it.

inhaling, sanghyuk drags his sleepy eyes away from taekwoon’s profile and lets them slip shut again, chest taut with withheld breath he’s suddenly not sure he can let go.

it isn’t until he feels taekwoon’s fingers slide along the inside of his wrist (slow, reluctant like he isn’t too sure about it) and in between his fingers that sanghyuk counts heartbeats like sheep. 


End file.
